


Blindsided

by AlphinaudFTW



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: But oneshots are easier, F/M, Oneshot, There's other stuff I want to write, fight me, idk how i wrote this, idk if I should make a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphinaudFTW/pseuds/AlphinaudFTW
Summary: The Warrior of Light has been blind her whole life. However, when a phenomenon occurs that allows the Warrior to see, Alphinaud volunteers to help.





	Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot story.
> 
> If people want it, I might figure out how to make a sequel, idk.

Her eyes had always been a bright white color, ever since she had first arrived in Limsa Lominsa. She didn't remember anything prior to the carriage ride leading up, but she had cast that all aside anyway. "I'll look to the future over dwell on the past!" She had told herself, though she'd find herself thinking back on her journey and all the tragedies she had..._"seen."_

It was more of a sense, if anything. Merely from the tones of their voices to the sounds she had heard, she could tell. She could sense the aether around her, as it was as good as she could get. She had to find _some _way to adapt to being blind, after all.

Regardless, she had always wondered what it would be like to _see._ To see the wondrous sights around her, the soft rustling of the trees, shrubbery, and whatever other plant nearby...She had always longed to see it. She would hear others discussing the sky, and how wonderfully bright its light blue was, with patches of white slowly drifting by....or even the twinkling of the night stars against the dark backdrop of a navy blue-ish color. She always wanted to see that, too.

More than anything, however, she wanted to be able to see the faces and figures of her companions. She could put voice to name, but she had never asked to touch their faces in an attempt to create an image in her head. She was far too embarrassed to ask such a thing of them, especially after how long she had been traveling with a few of them.

Then again, it'd be difficult for her to simply make up a face to put to voice and name. She'd heard about the different races, had them described to her, but it wasn't like she knew what it meant, really. She had been told that she was a Miqo'te, and that her eyes signaled that she was a Keeper of the Moon. She wasn't sure of what her eyes had to do with what type of Miqo'te she was, but it wasn't like she'd be able to understand it, anyway.

On days where she managed to find herself alone and lost in her own thoughts, she would let it wander to recent conversations. One look at a conversation with Y'shtola told her that her ally was_ far_ more skilled in sensing surroundings than she, but had never thought to ask about it. Tataru had been doing well in the Forgotten Knight, though nothing of importance had really revealed itself. Krile's investigation into Azys Lla and the Containment Bays had been finished recently - with Saria's aid. However, Krile remained behind, continuing to research the structure that Saria had always wondered what had interested her companions so much.

As for Alphinaud...well, she couldn't really say. They admittedly hadn't been able to speak much, considering Saria now had multiple primals to check on with the aid of Urianger. If she wasn't doing that, she was whisked away to help civilians and other people with their work, or aid her guild members on their exploits. She hadn't had any time to catch up to him, as unfortunate as it was for her.

She'd wondered how he was doing with a particular interest. He had certainly changed, especially towards her. To say that she was proud of him was a _vast_ understatement, but all the same she found a thought lingering in her mind that plagued her whenever her mind drifted towards him.

She _loved_ hearing his voice with every fiber of her being. She was happy to help him in any way, especially now that they were practically best friends. They of course had their own responsibilities and all, which hindered the time they could hang out if they wanted to, but it gave Saria the chance to think.

With the knowledge she knew, she had constantly tried to create a face - an image - in her head to link to his voice and name, however she failed every time. It never fit the bill for her, and she was growing slightly frustrated...

* * *

The time had come, and Saria was walking alongside Krile, the sound of metal reaching her ears with every step. She chose to assist Krile in Azys Lla on this day, though she was also aware that Krile had requested Alphinaud's presence as well. 

Then again, Saria figured that Krile would set her up on a task early. Saria came to a halt when she heard the softer footsteps belonging to Krile pause. 

"Here it is," and the footsteps returned. "The room is...full of machinery based on Allagan technology. Now, I wonder..." Saria's ear flicked as she listened to her companion think aloud. "Oh, but I'm rambling. If you would do me a favor and try to sense anything off with the room, that would work well..." 

Now, Saria wasn't entirely sure what Krile wanted, but she agreed all the same. She listened to her footsteps once more, growing quieter the farther she was away. With careful steps, she inched forward, acting as if she were glancing around the room in wonder, though she couldn't actually see. She paused, listening to the silence of the room and feeling a small, yet odd feeling in her gut. 

It only peaked her curiosity further.

She took slow and steady steps, one foot after the other so she could tell if something was in her way. If she thought there was, she'd inch to a side until it wasn't there anymore. She probably looked silly like this, but if it worked for her...then why not?

The feeling in her gut continued to grow the farther inside the room she got. Wanting to test something, she turned and began moving back to find the feeling slowly fading. That's when she realized her gut was playing a game of "Warmer, Colder" with her. Very well, then. So be it.

Trekking forward, she found herself forced to a halt when she reached what seemed like a table. Walls seemed to surround it, so it wasn't like she could get past, but her gut was practically on fire now, screaming "Red Hot!" over and over in her head. She gazed downwards, closing her eyes and attempting to focus on her surroundings. 

Well, it was in fact a table. A table housing a peculiar device. She opened her eyes, gently picking up the object on the table. It was spherical, that much she could note. A line seemed to be cut inside of it about halfway through, with smaller lines that she could feel running along all over. Thinking back, she realized it was one of the nodes, but as to why this one would be kept inside of the research facility was up for debate, really.

Perhaps it needed repairs. Wedge might be happy to fix it if he wasn't busy. Why, maybe he'd even name the bleeding thing during! Saria still chuckled at the thought. 

She felt compelled to trace along the deeper line in the middle of the node. Why? It was anyone's guess, really. After awhile, she let out an irritated sigh as her gut was still telling her to interact with this object, though nothing was happening. Maybe her gut was wrong. Well, no, maybe it was better if she listened to it. It had never been wrong before and it certainly saved her from several situations...

Then again, her gut _was_ telling her to interact with a peculiar node in a room full of Allagan technology that was designed for who _knows_ what! Perhaps she should put the darn thing down...

She flinched as she heard what sounded like a crack at first. She had accidentally twisted the node, except she heard a blinking sound. She felt the node try to fly out of her hands, so she let go. She heard it beep a few times and she stared up to where she sensed it with wonder.

_**"Processing..."**_ the word echoed in her ears, before she swear she heard the thing turn slightly.

**_"Subject found. Initializing S3E4..."_** Now she _really_ heard it. The node turned, before she felt like she was being blasted in the face, prompting her to stumble backwards and fall down. She covered her face as she heard the node hit the ground, _hard._

* * *

"Ah, I see. So then-" Unfortunately, Alphinaud's conversation with Krile was interrupted at the sound of a loud _thump!_ The duo gave each other a confused glance, before Krile pointed somewhere in the facility. "It sounded like it came from the room Saria's in. Perhaps she's found something?" She asked questioningly, attempting to dismiss her lingering worry.

Alphinaud gave a slow nod, but didn't speak further. They sped over, reaching the room...

"Saria!?" Alphinaud cried out worriedly, dashing to her side. She was sitting on the floor, dazed and staring deeply into her hands. Nearby her was a peculiar, circular node that was flashing red before turning off. Once he reached her side, he knelt down, gazing at her worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Krile had paced over to her side, too, offering a glance to the nearby node. She returned her attention when she heard a surprised gasp escape Alphinaud's lips as he gazed at Saria's face with wide eyes.

"Saria...your...your eyes!" He stuttered from shock. Krile offered him a curious glance as she was on the opposite side. When he finally _did_ notice, he shook his head in an attempt to gather his thoughts. "They're...a lovely shade of crimson," He turned his gaze to Krile, "I think it suits her." 

Krile's curiosity was definitely peaked now, and she offered another glance to the Miqo'te. As it turns out, Alphinaud was right. She gazed upon the two of them in a mixture of shock and curiosity...with crimson colored eyes that _did_ seem to suit her.

Krile cleared her throat, trying to keep from bursting out with questions that would clearly confuse the poor girl. "Are you alright, Saria? Did something happen?" She asked softly, watching as her gaze returned to her hands. She nodded in response.

"I...I'm alright, for the most part. That node over there..." She glanced up to the one Krile was gazing upon earlier. "I...I'm not sure, my gut was screaming at me to poke at it. In retrospect, I probably should've put it down, but..." She shook her head. "I...I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry."

Krile raised a brow, waving it off. "Did anything happen?" She seemed skeptical, but shook her head. "...I was merely blasted in the face...that's all." Now, a mere glance at Alphinaud and you could tell he didn't believe she was telling the entire truth. Still, Alphinaud helped her up, noting how she seemed to be gawking at him while Krile carefully picked up the node.

"I'm putting my research on the facility to a halt while I look into this node some more." Krile stated plainly, turning towards them. "Let us be off. Are you sure you're alright, Saria?" She received a nod in response and they began to leave the room. Saria, however, seemed a lot better at navigation than usual, even if she were sensing her surroundings...

* * *

Her jaw was left agape as she stared out in amazement at the rest of Azys Lla, warranting Alphinaud to check on her further. Her tail was flicking as she was scanning her surroundings with increased interest. It was now, of all times, that Alphinaud decided to do something.

"Lovely, isn't it?" He asked her softly, gazing out with her. "The few zaps of lightning added with the aetherial green clouds that surround Azys Lla. Not to mention that they are also followed by Allagan structures." He gave her a brief glance, noting how she tilted her head.

"So...that's what it is?" She asked, before realizing. She offered a solemn gaze to the ground, before taking a deep breath and shaking her head, returning her gaze to him. "Alright, I get it. I _may_ have left a bit of it out...I was just..." She shifted, twiddling her thumbs and averting her gaze.

He offered her a soft smile. "Shocked?" He stifled a chuckle, watching her nod. "It's...it's amazing. I shouldn't have messed with technology I know nothing about, but...I..." She turned back towards the distance. "I can see, and I plan to make the most of it, even if everything's so...confusing right now..." She sighed, her ears pressing into her head as her tail lowered.

Alphinaud placed a hand on his hip, gazing at her in thought before nodding. "I could help you...if you'd like, that is."

She whirled around to face him, a sparkle in her eyes as she grinned. "Truly!?" She received a nod in response.

* * *

They worked hard to ensure that they had free time for the next few months. Alphinaud would teach her about colors, textures, materials, all sorts of things. They'd visit places they had been to before on their travels just for her to see the sights and allow Alphinaud more opportunities to expand on things, such as weather.

Saria was enjoying it far more than Alphinaud had thought she would, but it was a nice change of pace from their usual dangerous endeavors. On this particular day, Alphinaud had brought her to a cliff in the Dravanian Hinterlands, where she gazed out in wonder. He smiled, watching her and joined her in her sight-seeing before she chose to take a brief moment of respite and sat down on the grass. He soon joined her.

She stretched, offering a content sigh as she turned her gaze towards him, a soft smile adorning her face. "I don't say it enough, but thank you, Alphinaud." He blinked, tilting his head to her in curiosity. This ultimately resulted in an amused huff from his companion.

"For taking the time to explain all of this to me, I mean," She smiled, turning her gaze to the darkening sky. "I've yearned to see for _so_ long now. I never expected that I would actually get the chance..." She sighed. Alphinaud remained silent, awaiting for her to continue patiently.

"Well, I say that, but there was actually one thing that I had _really_ wanted to see, more than anything else." Her tail flicked as she eased back. "I find it kind of ironic that it would be one of the first things I see..." She giggled, prompting the Elezen to smile.

"Oh? I suppose it _would_ be odd to see your hands..." Saria snorted in response. "No! I'm not referring to my hands!" She said this while hovering her hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh. Alphinaud raised a brow. "Truly? Then how about the the Allagan technology within that room? It _was_ quite the spectacle..." A huff of annoyance escaped her lips, signaling that Alphinaud was once again incorrect.

She shook her head. "No! I don't mean that either..." She shifted, changing her position. She stopped talking, as if the words were caught in her throat. Then again, his quiet, yet thoughtful gaze upon her might not be doing much to help.

"...I'm referring to _you."_ She said at last, attempting to hide the faint blush on her cheeks. Alphinaud blinked, processing her words. 

"_Me?"_ He asked, pointing at himself. She gave a slow nod. If she were standing, she'd likely be dragging her foot in the grass. "Yes, I mean you. For...for so long, I..." She trailed off, trying to organize her thoughts in her head. He waited patiently.

"For so long, I kept trying to use the information I knew to try and make at least _something_ to put to your name and voice, but every time I scrapped it. I was so...so _frustrated_ that I could never come up with something, and I was too embarrassed to ask if I could..." She shook her head.

"...But I see now, why I couldn't." She smiled, summoning her confidence once again as she turned to face him. "The real thing is _perfect._ Anything I could dream up wouldn't be anywhere close."

There was a looming silence as he put her words into careful consideration. Saria began to worry that she had overstepped her boundaries, so she bit her lip. "I-I'm sorry..." Her tail curled around her. However, she was pulled into her Elezen companion's arms, and a gentle embrace.

"Do not be." He shook his head before resting it atop of hers. "I'm...I'm touched, really. There are a _vast_ amount of sights to see, but to think that what you wanted to see the most would be me..."

"I'm glad, then..." She looked up at his face, offering a soft smile. 

There was a silence again, but it wasn't uncomfortable. If anything, the duo was enjoying this moment as best as they could. 

After that, it was difficult to tell who closed the gap first. It was nothing _too_ intense, but enough to leave them breathless. It was short, yet sweet, and they could make do with that for now.

In this moment, they were perfectly content with each other. At least, until they're removed from their daze and the weight of what had transpired finally hit them. Then, they'd have to gather their thoughts and admit what had been weighing upon their mind for so long...

_ **But good things come to those who wait, anyway.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I've also posted this story on my Quotev and Wattpad accounts, so no need to be alarmed.


End file.
